Drabbles
by Blaise Tama-chan
Summary: A collection of works relating to xXxBlessxThexFallxXx story "A Twisted Reality".
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but Blaze and about 33% of the original plot that I got in the divorce.

XxXxX

She was doing it _again_ Deidara noticed from the doorway that she was just staring out the window at the sky with a sad expression on her face. He wasn't sure what he could do to make it better. She was changed somehow since she got back _well it has been seven years. _She noticed him then, peering over her shoulder with a sad smile "Hey", she said, voice slightly weak. He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, her head fell against his arm as she sighed as closed her eyes "You okay?" She let out a small "mmm".

"Want to talk about it?" She opened her eyes and thought about it _did she want to talk about it? Talk about how she went from being a good decent person to a mass murdering fuck-head? Maybe. Now? No._ "Maybe later" she said closing her eyes again and breathed in deep, Deidara smelt good "You smell good". That made him chuckle, it was one of the things that had changed since she came back, she noticed the little things and made note of them. She noticed how things smelt or how her important people had little quirks and how they looked during certain moments. Blaze spent an hour looking at Kawaii and Itachi cuddle the other day, and commented on how they "glowed" when they were together.

He noticed it then as well, when he started to actually _see_ what she saw, saw how that when Kawaii would walk in Itachi would relax and smile a little- how he looked younger when she was around. He noticed that when Itachi surprised Kawaii she would frown and chastise him but her eyes would sparkle and she would spend the rest of the day with a small smile on her face. Blaze was _right_ they did kind of _glow_ when they were together.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I own nothing but Blaze.

XxXxX

She was staring at him and Kisame didn't know _why_, but that's all she seemed to be interested in doing for the last half an hour. Deidara didn't seem concerned that his girlfriend came back mentally deranged he just sat there debating art with Sasori while everyone else were busy eating. "You know, I've been thinking" she started out slowly, drawing attention to herself, her comments these days where so odd and random that they seemed to come out of no-where "Kisame you really need to get laid". That caused many choked responses and odd looks. "I mean it, I've been here for going on six months already and it seems a little unhealthy that I haven't even seen you with anyone, it seems to be a little unhealthy for the rest of us" she continued, "you're really tense and kind of prissy lately and the only reason I could come up with is that you haven't gotten any lately" she shrugged "it was either that or you've secretly been a middle aged woman going through menopause this whole time".


	3. Chapter 3

Blaze was thinking again, it seemed to be something she did a lot lately and she found she rather enjoyed it. Currently she was thinking about Deidara, not that that was anything new, but she was thinking about how cute their kids would be if they had them. They'd have at the very least three. Two boys, one redheaded blue eyed and the other blonde haired and red eyed then a little girl with blonde curls and red eyes. They'd be adorable.

Mind made up Blaze rolled off the bed and make her way through the Akatsuki base to look for Deidara. She found him in the common room sculpting little birds while talking with Itachi "Dei-chan!" she hummed as she skipped over "I've come to a conclusion on something" she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her cheek on the top of his head.

Wondering just what it could be Hidan and Kisame eavesdropped from across the room, "Oh? What conclusion, un?" Deidara inquired.

There was a slight pause then "We should have kids".

Needless to say Deidara dropped what was in his hands and his mind went blank, Itachi looked contemplative and amused. Noticing that he wasn't saying anything she straightened up then took his head in her hands and tilted his head back to look at her. After studying him for a moment she just smiled and kissed him, "I think I broke him!" she was giggling, "but really darling, think about it!" she cheered as she left the room to share her revelation with her sister.

Deidara would stay in that pose for the rest of the day while his mind tried to comprehend Blaze's words.


End file.
